


summer kiss

by ghostscribe



Series: ReGuri Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just fluff i dont know what else to say, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostscribe/pseuds/ghostscribe
Summary: Green had shoved Red into the ground and kissed him harder, kissed him and meant it and yet never quite knew if it was okay to have meant it.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: ReGuri Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	summer kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles for this year's ReGuri week! The prompts can be found [here](https://reguridiscordserver.tumblr.com/post/627435884456919040/the-reguri-week-2020-prompts-have-been-chosen) if you're interested.

Red learns today, as they’re sitting out on the roof of Green’s gym, under the summer sun, that the first time Green kissed him, it was because Daisy recently had her first kiss, and Green was jealous and wanted to kiss someone too. 

Red never means to be insensitive but he doesn’t manage to stop himself from laughing. 

“Why is that so funny?” Green snaps - not an angry sound, no, just offended that Red finds amusement in the confession, embarrassment at the hindsight that perhaps his attempt at matching his sister’s maturity was definitively juvenile.

“No reason,” is how Red answers. He could go on if he wanted to but he elects to bite his tongue, spare some of Green’s pride. 

“If there was no reason,” Green muses, leaning toward Red, eyes burning with unspoken intention, “you wouldn’t’ve thought it was that funny.”

Red shrugs a little, grins in a way that Green describes as a _fuck you, I win_ smirk. It’s a bit less _fuck you_ in Red’s mind a bit more _bring it on,_ but when it comes to rivalry those lines tend to blur. 

Neither of them need to say anything. Red tilts his head up toward Green and Green kisses him. It’s a comfortable rhythm they’ve reached.

It’s a comfortable rhythm that took years to reach.

It’s funny, Red thinks, that there was a time they both denied the romantic implications, both swore up and down it was just curiosity or boredom, one of them would blame one of the kids from Johto, _we made a bet and I want those max revives, wouldn’t you if you made that bet too?_

_So just kiss me._

The words slipped from Red’s lips suddenly, unconsciously, one evening on Mt Silver. It was an eclectic era of bitter angst and hyperactive energy, want and need and hesitation and impulses. Even two champions, legendary rivals, even they were susceptible to the whims of Mother Nature and teenage hormones and the mixed emotions that come with the whole event. 

Red doesn’t even remember very clearly what was said, just that whatever he said pissed Green off, and Green had muttered something, Red muttered back, and it evolved into a bit of a screaming match. It wasn’t the kind of shouting accompanied by immediate regret and crying behind closed doors, no, it was _rivalry,_ heated and passionate, seeking victory, seeking an inevitable _rematch._ Obsession, in a way.

 _“Would you just shut up already?”_ Green isn’t typically one to tell Red to _shut up,_ no, he knows that’s a bit of a sore spot, he knew it then and he knows it now. In the heat of those moments of rivalry, though, sometimes Red’s skin toughened up a little and perhaps he’d even hit back harder, eye for an eye.

 _“Why don’t you make me?”_ Red challenged Green. Eyes peered into eyes with a burning chemistry hot enough to have melted the snow outside.

_“Don’t say it like that, you idiot. That makes it sound like I’m supposed to kiss you or something.”_

_“That would shut me up, wouldn’t it?”_

_“Wh - What?! S-Sure, whatever, but… but you - ”_

_“So just kiss me.”_

Red recalls the bewildered look on Green’s face, the way the blush crept across his face and up to his ears. Hindsight is always 20/20, Red knows it now, but at the time he thought he’d merely embarrassed Green, confused him, maybe even offended him. He didn’t know he was giving his rival a chance to kiss his crush.

Crush, rival, whatever they were, it was always one in the same. Both relationships are driven by passionate obsession at the end of the day, omnipresent cathexis for one another.

_“You… wipe that fuckin’ grin off your face. You don’t think I’ll do it, do you?”_

Red just cocked his head at Green, inquisitive, a silent sentiment of _I don’t know,_ will _you?_

 _“You -_ you, _Red,”_ and Green crawled closer, closer, _“had better not think you can make me back down from a challenge.”_

Green did kiss him. It was harsh and forceful at first, but with both their eyes closed and their bodies close enough to feel each other’s heat, they must’ve both come to the conclusion that maybe - _he can’t see me, I can’t see him, it’s okay if I just, if I just,_ and Green softened and Red relaxed, Green’s hands cupped Red’s face and Red’s hands tangled into Green’s hair. 

It was freezing that day, but no more. It’s currently summer. Green sits back down next to Red (when did he get up?) and his next kiss tastes like fresh watermelon. 

“...when did you get watermelon?”

“While you were zoning out over here.” Green sets the bowl of cubed fruit in his lap and ruffles Red’s hair. The added warmth is a little much under the summer sun but the fact that it’s Green and he’s _here,_ that makes it worthwhile. 

“Can I have some?”

Green doesn’t answer at first. Red turns to him and finds himself face to face with Green holding a chunk of watermelon in his mouth.

“It’s gonna slip and fall.”

“Mmph mm!” Eloquent as always. Red tries to bite the watermelon in half, feels the intrinsic need to share with Green - or maybe he just knows there’s no way to do that without their lips touching, and maybe it’s more of a game now than a trick.

He had tricked Green before, played some sneaky game quite a few times, actually. He feels now that it may have been a bit unsavory but at the time he thought it was the only way to get that close to Green, his only hope of living out that fantasy, and though he hadn’t known it at the time, Green had felt the same way.

The first time was that Pocky game, eating to the center of a chocolate-covered biscuit with only the goal of an intentional accident. Green said something like _if you wanted to kiss me, just come out and say it,_ and Red had insisted _that’s no fun,_ though he meant to say (if he had been honest) something more like _I’m scared of telling you how I feel so this is the best I can do._

Green had shoved Red into the ground and kissed him harder, kissed him and meant it and yet never quite knew if it was okay to have meant it. Their motions were jittery and terse but they were omnipresent nonetheless. Kisses were stolen in increasingly stupid ways, _you have some food stuck on your face_ or _your lip is bleeding and I don’t have a tissue so this will have to do_ or _your breath smelled nice and I wanted to taste what you ate before you came up here._

It was always requited, of course, in this unspoken, confusing way. Too stubborn to give up on the touch they craved from one another but too confused to ever tell each other why they so desperately craved each other. 

Confusion, Red feels, is the intersection between the ambiguous and the unfamiliar. Ambiguity in _I know I have my arms around you and I haven’t broken the kiss in so long that I feel like I might choke, but this doesn’t mean anything in particular._ Unfamiliar in _I’ve always liked you but I don’t understand why it feels like_ this _now and I don’t want to ask any questions because I’m so lost that I wouldn’t even know where to start._

Comfort, conversely, he feels it is the intersection between clarity and familiarity, something understood, rhythmic, _right_.

The act of attempting to take a piece of watermelon out of Green’s mouth is confusing. The way Green laughs when the juice splatters on Red’s face is comforting.

“You jerk!” Red _says_ that but he’s laughing too, not truly angry with Green, no. At least it’s cool and it smells nice.

“You’re the one who bit into it! What did you expect?”

“ _You’re_ the one who told me to!”

“I just offered you some watermelon, I didn’t tell you to waterboard yourself with it!”

It takes Red a second to put _watermelon_ and _waterboard_ in the same context, but when the absurdity clicks he laughs, his voice squeaks and cuts off in the way that it does, and he lets himself kinda tumbles over, leans against Green’s shoulder. Green kisses his head, hugs him close, the breeze does little to alleviate the wrath of the sun but the fruit is cool enough for them.

“You’re dumb,” said affectionately, said after every one of Red’s stupid schemes to get Green to kiss him again. _You’re dumb_ and yet Green would always follow Red’s lead, take the wheel himself, and Red would follow along, catch up, surpass, fall behind again. It is not a conscious rivalry but even in affection they seem to be competing.

It is not for a Champion’s throne nor a crown. It’s just for the fun of it. Just for the sake of being with one another.

“You’re dumber,” Red hums, just as affectionate, just as warm as the sun above them, as sweet as watermelon. “I love you.”

Green answers wordlessly, answers with a kiss. _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said i wasn't gonna be able to combine prompts? here's summer day and kiss i guess. dunno how i managed to do this again  
> i also dunno why these are all coming out as sort of streams of thought more so than actual like... _plot,_ but i guess sometimes fluff without plot isn't half bad. might be bc i'm working on a plot-heavy thing on the side that i started on a whim and i'm getting too invested in that  
> by _too invested_ i mean i got 2 hours of sleep last night because i stayed up writing ouo;;  
> anyway. moving on -


End file.
